


the mirror of your dreams

by ToSurviveTogether (alisaieswife)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, not really any spoilers here doesn’t really make a reference to time lol who needs details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisaieswife/pseuds/ToSurviveTogether
Summary: “Does the Warrior of Light expect her longing glances at my sister to escape my attention?”Alphinaud was perceptive at the most inconvenient of times.





	the mirror of your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i normally would not contribute fic to a fandom but there are so few for this pairing (anyone who writes Alisaie/female WoL I love you dearly btw), I felt obligated to add a cheesy one shot to the mix. :)

“Does the Warrior of Light expect her longing glances at my sister to escape my attention?”

Alphinaud was perceptive at the most inconvenient of times.

Luna did not mean to stare at Alisaie, especially not so openly, but the girl drew her in with her sharp wit and caring heart. At times, the Warrior of Light found it hard to look away.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“I know not of a glamour strong enough to mask the expression on your face.”

It was only a matter of time before everyone knew of her affection for Alisaie, if they didn’t already.

“I’m sure you’re aware that Alisaie is not one to share secrets of that kind with me. But I like to think I know my sister. I think there’s fairly high probability that she has feelings for you.”

“Alphinaud, I really don’t want you to play matchmaker here.”

“Alright, but in exchange for dropping the subject, I want to officiate your Ceremony of Eternal Bonding.”

“Goodbye Alphinaud,” Luna shouted back as she fled the room.

———

With the brief respite from adventuring and the embarrassing conversation with Alphinaud, Luna felt restless. She sought out a striking dummy to release some of her nervous energy. A good session with her rapier would tire her out.

As she reached the training room, she heard a clang as metal struck the floor. She turned the corner to find Alisaie reaching for the fallen weapon.

“Ah hells, I must adjust to the weight of this new rapier,” she sighed, her gaze moving to Luna before asking, “Care to spar with me?”

Happy for the opportunity to practice with a moving target, Luna unsheathed her rapier. They moved quickly through their forms, rotating through the usual string of attacks until it became second nature. 

After a few minutes of sparring, the Warrior of Light was on autopilot, staring at the face of her crush instead of focusing on the fight.

Alisaie noticed the lack of concentration.

“I understand I am not a challenge for you but you don’t need to look so spaced out!”

With this, Alisaie began to fight harder, pushing Luna backwards as she moved to dodge the blows. 

And then Luna was on the floor, having fallen backwards in an attempt to evade Alisaie. And then Alisaie was on top of her, weapon hitting the floor again as she too lost her balance.

“Well that did not go to plan,” Alisaie sighed as she pushed herself with her forearms. “Have I caused any damage to our Warrior?”

As the question went unanswered, Alisaie’s gaze shifted to Luna’s face.

Luna’s eyes moved slowly between Alisaie’s lips and eyes. She finally processed the question.

“Only to my pride. Though I might accuse you of being a thief rather than an assailant,” she added with a smirk.

Alisaie rolled off of Luna. “And just what is that supposed to be mean?!”

“It means you stole the air from my lungs and my heart. And that was before you tackled me to the ground.”

Silence blanketed the room again.

Alisaie’s eyes widened as she processed the words and froze in her place at Luna’s side.

Luna would no longer look in her direction, suddenly embarrassed by her dramatic confession.

“....well. I guess I better get going. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’ll leave you to your training.”

Luna shifted her weight to move off the floor and make a swift exit.

Alisaie grabbed the front of her collar and tugged her back to the ground, Luna landing on top of Alisaie.

Looking Luna in the eyes, she asked, “If I’m a thief then what does the make you? You’ve held my heart for just as long.”

And then both pairs of eyes were closed and soft lips met.

“I think it makes me yours.”


End file.
